I Give My Heart to You
by sergesalas
Summary: A short one shot about GaLe. If you don't like slightly angsty ones then maybe this is not for you. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH


GaLe: I Give My Heart To You

" , i'm so very sorry to say this, but the request regarding the transplant of a heart for has been declined."

The moment the doctor said this,Gajeel Redfox's mind seemed to go blank. His vision became blurry. And he felt something coming out of his eyes.

Tears.

Yes, even a strong man like Gajeel can also cry.

"Why?! Isn't there another way?! I'll pay anything, just please, find a way to save my girlfriend." He muttered softly,tears coming out of his eyes nonstop.

And all the doctor could do is shake his head.

After the doctor left the room, Levy went awake. She knew that this is going to happen. She knew that anytime, God might take her. She spoke to Gajeel about this matter when he asked Levy to be his girlfriend. She thought that Gajeel was going to break up with her anytime soon, but he didn't. He stayed with her through thick and thin.

"Hey, shrimp." Gajeel said as he sat down beside Levy.

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy softly mumbled as she scooted closer to Gajeel and hugged him.

"You okay now?" Gajeel asked as he wrapped his hands around Levy's waist.

"Now that you're here." Levy smiled as she rested her head in his lap, enveloping herself more into the warm comforting heat that Gajeel, her boyfriend, was emanating.

For the next few minutes, silence swallowed the room. And they've been doing nothing but cuddling and small kissing, considering Levy's condition. They stayed like that, until Levy broke the silence.

"Gajeel?"

"Mm?"

"I'm going to die aren't i?" Levy said as she closed her eyes.

Gajeel suddenly sat up, surprised at what her girlfriend just said.

"What are you saying? There's no way-"

"I was awake while you were talking to the doctor. He said that my request was rejected, right?" Levy said,tears slowly forming in her eyes.

Gajeel just slowly nodded. Then suddenly, he thought of an idea.

"I was thinking of something, but we'll just sleep for today." Gajeel said as he lied down beside Levy.

"Levy?"

The bluenette was surprised. She knew that he only called her by her name if it's serious.

"Mm?"

"Can you say that you love me?"

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox. Nothing's going to change that."

Gajeel smiled, and kissed her lips.

"I love you too. Levy." Gajeel softly said as he hugged Levy from behind, letting her girlfriend get more of his comforting warmth as she slowly closed her eyes.

 _But little did she know that it would be the last time she would see her boyfriend._

Levy woke up to the movement of her bed, only knowing that doctors are slowly pushing her to the operating room. Levy was surprised, she thought that her request was denied. That's when the doctor spoke.

"I know what you're thinking, . But someone was kind enough to donate to you."

Levy was happy. She needed to thank the family with Gajeel after this. Speaking of Gajeel, where is he? Wasn't he supposed to be with her right now?

After a few hours of operation, it was a success. Levy woke up to the sound of her family speaking.

"Oh, Levy. I thought that you were going to die." sobbed as she hugged Levy.

"Hi,Mom." Levy smiled as she hugged her mom back.

"Jesus,Levy. You had us worried there." spoke up.

"We're really sorry for Ga-" He was about to speak when shut his mouth.

"Hush, hon! She's not ready to know yet!"

Levy was getting curious.

Mom, what do you mean when you said 'I'm not ready to know'?

sighed as she looked down the floor.

"Mom, are you hiding something from me?" Levy's tone became serious.

looked at her sadly and spoke.

"Levy, Gajeel was the one who gave you a heart. He gave you **his** heart,even if he knew he was going to die."

At that moment, time seemed to stop for Levy. She tried to process out the things that happened.

Gajeel's idea.

The things that he made her say.

Then it finally clicked in place.

Levy sobbed, her new heart clenching. Gajeel's idea was to give his heart to her, even if it means dying by doing so, and he wanted her to say 'i love you' for the last time.

Levy sobbed harder than she's had in her life. The man,her man, died by saving her life.

Levy sobbed.

"Why, Gajeel?! I thought you'll never leave me?! Why did you do this?!" Levy cried harder, and all her parents could do is look at her in pity.

"Before Gajeel went to the operating room, he gave me a letter for you." said as he gave Levy the letter. With trembling hands, Levy slowly opened it. She cried even harder as she read the paper's contents.

 _Levy, the moment you read this, i will be dead. But i won't disappear, because you'll have something you had the moment we met: my heart. The moment we became lovers, you turned my life upside down. You gave me everything you had. You made my life so much fun. And i thought that this will be the perfect time to repay the things that you've done for me. I know that what i did was foolish for you, but for me, it was worth it. I thought that i'd better give my life for you than to live a life without you by me. Just the very thought of it scared me. Just remember Levy, i love you so much. Words can't even explain how big it is. And also, always remember, my heart, my love, belongs, and only is for you._

 _See you on the other side,_  
 _Gajeel_

For days, Levy cried and cried in her bed, until there was no more to cry. And then she cried again.

But every once in a while, she can feel a gust of wind softly blowing, as if whispering something, and Levy look up and smile.

 _"Thank you,Gajeel. I love you."_


End file.
